


Teachers hungry pet

by Boredloser369



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredloser369/pseuds/Boredloser369
Summary: Laws a delinquent with daddy issues who wants the attention of his teacher





	Teachers hungry pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion a while ago thought i might as well cuz im bored (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ

"Another F? trafalgar do you not care for your grades at all?" Mr.Donquixote shouted slamming a failed test on the desk. Law is one of the biggest delinquents in his school, piercings and tattoos wears his hat in class. "Answer me trafalgar" he growled lowly. Fuck. That stern voice. Seeing him angry like this is the whole reason behind laws delinquency. It didn't matter how he did in school his shitty father had him study to become a surgeon all his life he knew this shit like the back of his hand all he had to do was pass the final exam. "Why do you care so much" law glanced at the older man. He was much taller, oddly built, and always wearing sunglasses. "Why? I care for all my students. I dont want to see you fail law" the mans tone was soft. "Then tutor me" law stood up and walked towards the other "i dont have any money so I can compensate another way" the cocky student grinned sitting on the edge of the teachers desk with his legs spread slightly as he placed his hands on the desk behind him for support."You really think that shit will work on me trafalgar?" The blonde placed his hands on the desk at the side of his clearly desperate student, closing his legs together. "Your father is a highly successful surgeon, so i know you have money and i know youre no idiot" he was close. So close. A hand placed firmly on the desk at the side of each thigh. "So whats your gain here" the soft tone of the blondes voice had gone away to a deep one. "My gain?" Law chuckled lowly wrapping his arms over his teachers shoulders "exactly whats going on now" he purred lowly leaning close to the others ear "and if im lucky something more" law shifted his hips against the blonds hands that were placed at his sides. "I'll see you in class tomorrow" the blonds stern voice shook as he stood up. Law chuckled hopping off the desk "till then"


End file.
